Recurrant occasions which have required travellers to handle their own luggage in walking between marshalling area and transport vehicle such as aircraft, ship, train, bus, etc. have prompted the introduction of (a) collapsible wheel/frame units intended to form a "cart" when attached to a luggage piece, and (b) rollers permanently connected to a suit case or the like. With the latter, the continued presence of the rollers are objectionable when stowing the article; in addition, their presence only accommodates the single container. With a collapsible unit, it is usually unwieldy when separate, and its quick and "effortless" coupling to a luggage piece often proves to be imaginary. Beyond this, the presence of steep grade, steps or other hazards to a free rolling object, make it desirable that such a rolling container (a) be capable of control and guidance by the traveller, (b) be capable of carrying more than one piece of luggage at the same time, (c) be convertable back to a non-rolling container.